


DAY6 One Shot

by silvertama



Category: Day6, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Triangles, Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertama/pseuds/silvertama
Summary: The daily life of DAY6 and youRating : G-M





	1. [T] Jealous (Kang Young Hyun x Reader)

"Stop following me !"

"Hey, hey wait ! I can explain this, please hear me !"

"Bullshit ! Leave me alone ! Stop following me or i'll scream here"

You fasten your pace, but Brian still can follow your steps. You and Brian like in a maraton. You don't know where to go, just walk away to avoid Brian, but he still can follow you. Suddenly you two get lost.

"Where are we ? It's because of you we got here !"

"What ? I just following you because you don't want listen to me. So listen to me first"

"Well, go ahead. I know it must be a bullshit. All men are like that" You throw your face, furrowed your eyebrows and cranky

"Okay. First, She is my aunt. We accidently met here when you went to the restroom"

"Liar. She looks so young. Aunt or "aunt", huh ?"

"Of course she looks young. We just only 3 years different"

You fall in silence. You felt guilty hearing that but you were too lazy to apologize. Yes, it's because you are a woman.

"Hey, why are you silent ? Felt guilty ?" He chuckled and teased me

"NO"

"Then, look at my face"

"NO, I WON'T"

Suddenly he did a 'kabedon' and your eyes met. But you closed your eyes very tight until it feels like your eyelids want to ripped. You can't escape

"Are you jealous ?"

"NO"

"Is there another words than "NO"? Say yes"

"NO"

He become silent. you tried to open your eyes to peeking into his eyes. Suddenly he kiss you lips. you were very surprised and pushed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !? YOU CRAZY"

"This is the only way to make you speak"

"What !? Are yo--"

He wraps his one arm around your waist and he put his hands on your head. He kiss your lips again, again, and again. Your mind going blank. You can't think clearly. You really enjoyed the kissing, and you wrap your arm on his neck unconciously.

"Seems like you enjoyed the kiss. Still mad at me ?"

"SHUT UP"

You pushed him and walk away from him. Your face and ears going red.You are too shy to say you were enjoyed the kiss and want to apologize him


	2. [G] Flying (Kim Wonpil x Reader)

Kim Wonpil, your class leader. He is the smartest student in your class, polite and discipline, been a class leader for 2 years in a row, kind and humble to everyone. Who can't fall in love with him ? Moreover he is handsome,cute, and his soft voice makes every girls in school crazy for him, included you. 

You've fallen in love with him since 5 months ago. You were going to canteen to bought some food. When you passed the music club room, you heard a soft voice and saw him playing the piano. His soft voice makes your heart felt warm. Your face going red when he noticed you then he waved his hand and smile for you and said "Hello"

You waved your hand too and ran immediately. Apparently you came back to class, forgot your purpose to canteen because of him. Your stomach growling like a wolf, but the break time almost over. You had to hold back to hunger until the school time is over

"Gosh, the school is over 3 hours again, and it's impossible to going to canteen again. I hope i can pass the time"

You saw Wonpil came back from music club room from the window. Your heart were not ready and you were too afraid to saw his face. 

"Okay, calm yourself. Act like nothing happen"

When you turned your body, he stand at the back of you. You were very surprised because you just saw him from the window, but suddenly he already at your back. 

"Hey"

"Yo... Wonpil ! Hahaha you almost make my heart explode because you suddenly came"

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Take your book out, the teacher will come to our class in a moment. Have you bring the book ?"

"Yes of course i bring it ! I won't that teacher scold me again and ask me to drive away. It was so embarassed"

"Oh, the teacher come. Gotta go now. See you later"

What ?? He never do that thing to you. You want to scream, but the teacher come. 

You felt bored because the subject was the subject that you hate. All you can do during the study time was yawning, and sometimes starring at Wonpil. Since his seat was on the 3rd row in your right side, he would not noticed you staring at him. 

"Ugh...  What should i do ? Stop starring at him, focus on the subject ! Come on my brain ! Focus, focus, focus !!"

3 boring hours later, the school is over. The bell make your eyes fresh again like before the subject started. You packed your stationaries and books and put it in your not-so-big blue navy bag. As soon as the teacher left the class, you trying to be the first student to got out from the class. When you already got out from the class, you walked slowly because you ran out of energy.

"Ugh I'm so hungry. The canteen must be closed now" your stomach growling. "Shut up, be patient ! We will arrived at home 30 minutes again"

"Hey y/n ! Wait for me" A soft voice called your name. Yes, it's Wonpil running toward to you.

Your eyes widened, your heart skipped so fast, your cheeks blushed, and your stomach stop growling.

"Oh, Wonpil. Why ?"

"Let's get out together"

 _Let's get out together_ , he said.

"O... Okay. Hurry up" you throw your face. You can't show your red face to him. He don't said anything to you. You think he just want to walked with you so he would not look alone.

When you two arrived at the school gate, your stomach started growling. This time was so loud. Wonpil looks so confused when he heard that sound.

"What was that ? Are you hungry ? Have you eaten ?"

"Hahaha... Yes"

"Why ?"

'This is because of you. You makes me forgot my purpose was go to canteen'. You not answered him.

"Ah !" He opened his big-black bag and gave something to you. "Here ! Eat my bread. I forgot to eat it, and i'm not so hungry."

"Okay-- i mean no..no.. it's yours so you have to eat that"

"Your stomach was growling so loud. If you not eat, you will be sick. Eat my bread."

"No thanks i'm-"

"I insist"

"Okay thank you" you grab the bread, wrapped it and eat it. You can feel the bread fell into your stomach. Your eyes become teary. The bread was so delicious and it's your favorite taste, strawberry jam. Moreover, it's from Wonpil

"Are you that hungry ? Don't eat too fast. Chew it first" Wonpil chuckled at me

"It's so delicious because it's from you- ah i mean it's because it's my favourite taste" hearing that Wonpil gives me a smile and raised his eyebrows 

There was a moment of silence. 'aaaa stupid me why i said that !' You don't have a strength to saw him. 

"Ah, i'm going to grab my bike. You want me to accompany you ?"

You want it but too shy to say yes. "Yes- i mean no ! I'm okay. I'm not that weak, and i already ate the bread. It gives me enough energy to got home"

"Okay. Take care. Be careful" he pat my head and smiling at me.

"Bye...." I waved my hand

"Bye y/n. See you tomorrow ! Don't forget to prepare your books for tomorrow !" He waved you back and smiling while running toward the parking lot.

You put your hand on your head and running as soon as you can. Your heart skip very fast, you want to scream very loud. 

"AAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVED !! he pat my head, give his bread to me, and very considerate to me !! Maybe he likes me ? No, no. Don't think that ! Maybe he do this to every girl in school"

Wonpil saw you and exhale. He looks happy because he saw a happy you. "Take care....."


	3. [G] Confession (Park Sungjin, Yoon Dowoon x Reader)

Your plan today was to confess your feeling to Dowoon. He was you ex-classmate. Since you have never confessed your feeling to someone, you want to make it as the best moment in your life. You have prepared a strategy with your best friend, Sungjin.

"So ? How ?" I am asked Sungjin

"Write a letter and tell him the place and time. Don't forget to bring the chocolate ! Don't flower ! he hates flower"

"Okay, let's do this"

You put the letter on his desk. When you saw him reading your letter, you went to the place immediately.

_I hope he wants to accept my feeling_

You started to imagine what should you told to him. What if your feeling was accepted by him. You were too excited, but tried not too excited too. The chance Dowoon will rejected you is 50:50

You arrived at the place. Sungjin was waiting for you in the school gate. Hope that your confession moment would be successful.

3 minutes later, He came.

"Hi Dowoon !" You were too nervous to started the conversation

"Oh hello y/n. It's been a long time. Why are you calling me to here ? We could talk at the class right ? If you want to say something hurry up because my girlf--"

"I LOVE YOU"

"Sorry ?"

"I love you, Dowoon. I've been in love with you since we were in the same class. I... I don't have a courage to confess my feeling. I'm such as coward. Please, accept my feeling" You gave the chocolate you've prepared to him

Meanwhile in the gate Sungjin saw a girl at the school gate too. He was curious why she still at school, and decided to ask her.

"Uh... Hello. Who are you waiting for ?"

"Oh.. I'm waiting for my bf, Dowoon. Are you Sungjin ?"

He was shocked. He suddenly became worried about you. He want to catch up to you, but it seems like the confession moment had not finished yet

Back to the confession place....

"I'm sorry, i can't accept your feeling" he rejected you

"Why ?" You want to cry. The plan, the strategy, the timing you've been prepared with Sungjin were meaningless.

"I already had a girlfriend. I haven't finished my sentence but suddenly you said that you love me. I've been with her since 2 weeks ago. She is my classmate. There are so many boys who better than me, but i appreciated your struggle. Seems like Sungjin likes you. Oh, i've gotta go now. My girlfriend is waiting for me. Thank you" he grabbed the chocolate to cherish your struggle

Sungjin saw Dowoon came. He ran immediately toward you, hoping that you would be okay. When he arrived there, he saw you sitting silent and crying.

"Uhm... Hey. So, how ? Is the confession moment succeed ?" He pretend to not know anything.

"Uuuhhhhhhh........ This should be the best moment ever in my life, but it is meaningless now. I'm sorry Sungjin. You are involved in my stupid plan"

"No... I'm glad i can help you to confess your feeling. Not all people have a courage to confess their feeling. I'm salute with you"

Heard that, you were crying louder

"Hey hey, calm down... Do i said anything wrong to you ?"

You didn't answer him. You cover your face with your arms and crying louder

Sungjin couldn't saying another words. He sat beside you, pull your head and hugged you"

"It's okay... You can cry louder without worried if no one knows. There are so many boys in this world, not only him. And among them, God has chose the one for you"

_I'm sorry... The one who like a fool is me... Everytime you talked about him, every advice i told you, it makes my heart ache. I'm such a coward. I love you, let me do this to you even once_


	4. [G] Bully (Park Jaehyung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from now on i will use "I" instead of "YOU"

I was accepted at a department I wanted. I was checking the website searching for my name, my schedule, my class, and my classmate.

"Let's see where's my name. a...b.....c..... ng? Park Jaehyung? that name is so familiar, but who is he ?"

I shocked. I still remember his name and his face "Don't say it was 'him'"

 

_I was bullied at high school, and Jae who started it, then his gang bullied me too. I don't know what was my fault to him. I never did something wrong with him. He always bothering me. Anywhere and anytime, such as put his litter in my table or bag, throw my shoes, and the worst was he even wrote my book with bad words. Whenever I mad at him, he always bullied me even worst. One day, that was the worst day ever in my life. I had the last meeting club before the winter holiday, so I had to stay at school. I can go back home without worried about him again. I walked to the lockers to got my shoes, but damn boi, he still at school._

_"What the.... Why he still at school ??? damn get out you jerk" I mumbled, hoping he would go. I don't know what should I do. "God it's getting dark, meh I can through this. Let's get it" I walked to the lockers pretend not knowing he was there. When I arrived at my locker, he saw me and came to me._

_"Hey silly, what are you doing ? are you had an extra class for a stupid girl like you? You will never be like me" He came to me and laughing like he was the greatest person in this school. I walked away from him, not answering him and fasten my pace_

_"Hey listen to me, what are you doing ? do the teacher gives punishment to a stupid girl like you ?" He follows me. I can't stand it anymore._

_"Hey bastard. Do you have problems with me? what is my fault? Do you hate me? if yes, mention what have I did to you and said that you hate me. I never bother you, but you always bother me, and the worst thing is your gang bullied me too and it makes me afraid of boys. Do you think it's funny? NO. It's not funny. Everytime you bullied me, I went to the toilet every break time to avoid you and crying there. Mind your own business."_

_He doesn't say anything. Just stand silent and not follow me anymore. He didn't know that would be our last meeting before I moved to another city_

 

That was 5 years ago. I don't know what he looks like now. I don't follow and add him in any other social media I had. The class starts tomorrow. I had to prepare anything to bring tomorrow and prepared my heart. I really really can't sleep. "What if he was him !? please please please noooo. There are so many people named "Park Jaehyung" and I hope he wasn't him"

The next day, I went to campus, searching for my class and took a seat. There were no people in the class that i know since i was the only student who accepted in the department. The students started entering class one by one. Every student that entering class, I saw them and hope he wasn't him. 25 minutes later, the lecturer came and I relieved that 'Park Jaehyung' wasn't 'Park Jaehyung' that i knew 

"Sorry I'm late." I heard a familiar voice in my head and saw a boy entered the class. Seems like he was running to the class because he was late. And boi, it was him. That 'Park Jaehyung'

He took a seat and sat 3 rows to the right from me. "I hope he doesn't notice me"

"Alright student. Congratulation you have been accepted in this college and welcome to the department. Since it's our first meeting, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll pick you random"

Shit.  She wanted to kill me or what ? and the worst thing she picked it random!

"Okay, you! You with a pink shirt" She pointed at me. I stand up and felt nervous, But Jae doesn't turn his body.

"O....Okay good morning e, everybody. My na, my name is y/n. Nice to, meet....you" after I mentioned my name, he turned his body and looked at me. I pretend to not make eye contact with him

3 students later, the lecturer picked Jae. He gets up and still like the old Jae, confident or he is too confident.

"Alright everyone good morning. My name is Park Jaehyung and you can call me Jae. Nice to meet you and let's be friend"

' _Let's be friend '_ he said, bullshit.

Today we only introduced ourselves so the class over earlier. I'm trying to socialized with my new environment to found some friends. I'm looking at Jae, but he gets out of the class. Maybe he gets roasted saw me? Oh, of course it's because he hates me. 

The first day at college ended at 4.40 PM. There were so many activities such as clubs promotion, introduce to the university, and walking around the campus. Since the last class, I haven't seen Jae. Where did he go? What is he doing? Did he avoiding me? I'm still curious about him. 

When I want to come back home, I checked my bag and searching for my wallet. My face becomes pale, my legs become weak, and I become cold sweat. How can I get home if my wallet was missing? I ran to the class, and saw a boy laying alone there, and it was Jae. He covered his face with his hoodie and use earphone.

 _'Among 40 students, Why is he still at the class ??? is he homeless ?? No way, he is crazy rich'_ I tried to calm myself and entered the class slowly. Seems like he doesn't noticed me? Then I searched my wallet, and found it, but not in the right place. Yes, Jae was holding my wallet. I cover my face with palm. I tried to get the wallet slowly without waking him up. When my hands almost reached the wallet, he woke up.

"Oh, You are the owner of this wallet ??"

"Mmmm, yes.... give it to me, I want to come back home now. I'm tired"

"Okay". He gave me the wallet. When I want to grabbed it, he puts his hand in the air.

"Not so fast, y/n" He still remembered me, huh ?

"Okay Jae, give it to me I'm tired hurry up please"

"What if I won't ?"

"STOP JAE! PLEASE DON'T BULLY ME AGAIN THIS TIME! I'M TIRED! WE ARE AND ADULT NOW! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION 5 YEARS AGO, WHAT IS MY FAULT AND DO YOU HATE ME !?" I'm yelling at him, and I can heard my voice echo-ing in the room. I want to do revenge.

"No, I don't hate you and you don't have a problem with me"

"Then? Why did you bully me that time? Don't you know? The effect is so depressing! I can't socialize with boys, I'm too afraid if I near them, I'm too afraid to talk with them. It's because of you and your stupid gang !" My tears slowly fell on my cheeks. I pulled out my emotion. But Jae looked like he doesn't felt guilty with me.

"You always alone at the class, never talk to our classmate. When break time, you go somewhere I don't know. You know? The whole class is talking about you. Said that you were a weird girl, anti-social, etc. I want to talk with you at that time, but I don't know how to start it. I think if I'm using 'funny' way it can make you better, but seems like I was wrong. Moreover, after the incident at the lockers, you didn't come to school again. I worried about you. I'm afraid if something bad happens and it's because of me. I'm so sorry"

"Then why don't they told me in front of my face? They are snake, talking about me in the back, but nice in front of me. And yeah, the way you started the conversation is not funny. I hate it. Now give my wallet, please ? It's getting dark here I'm tired I want to go home pleaseeeeee"

"Forgive me and I will give your wallet"

"Yeah yeah yeah I accept your apologies and now give me my wallet "

Damn, he didn't put his hands down. Don't he know he is freaking tall? I jumped to reached the wallet. Unfortunately, i fell down and injured my feet.

"Are you okay y/n !?" He looked panic, get his hands down and get down to me.

"Ouch..... It's hurt...."

"Really? Let me see that" He tried to touch my ankle. Seems like he hit the injured spot

"IT'S HURT !!" 

"I have to take off your shoes. I'll do it gently" He slowly take my shoes off. "Oh my god, it's swelling. Are you okay ?"

"Nah I'm okay. Give my shoes back I can stand by myself". I'm trying to wear my shoes. I had to put it in slowly. The injured spot was right in my ankle. "See ? I can-- WHOAH !!!" When I tried to stand up, I fell again. This is so damn hurting. 

He took off my shoes again. "Get on my back. I'll take you home now"

Seeing my current situation, I had to follow him. I tried to reached his back, and get on it. I didn't know it will injured my ankle this hurt. He carries me. We don't talk to each other. We were too awkward to start the conversation

"You know? You didn't tell the whole class that you left us and moved to another city. I felt empty. You were the first girl I talked with in the school I'm so sorry. It's okay if you won't apologize me. I deserve it. At least I've asked an apology to you. But it's up to you if you want to accept my apologies" Then he started the conversation

"*sigh* Okay, I accept your apologies. Promise you won't do that again to me again, okay ?"

"I promise. Uhm, I haven't eaten since this afternoon. Want to eat something? I'll treat you"

_'I just want to come back home...I'm tired'_


	5. [G] Bad Boys Are Not 100% Bad (Yoon Dowoon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's character was inspired from I Loved You and What Can I Do MV

Among the male students in my class, there was a boy who always going to somewhere every break time. He doesn't have a friend in class, anti-social, do-i-look-like-i-care face expression, often had a fight with another student in or with a student from another school, but the smartest student in my class. His name is Yoon Dowoon. He looks like a bad boy, many girls crazy about him. Maybe "bad boy is cool" is true. He makes me curious about him.

One day, I followed him to everywhere He goes. Apparently, every break time He went to the rooftop. He ate his meal, sleeping, daydreaming, and doing any other weird stuff. I'm hiding behind the wall. Suddenly, I heard a group of girls came. They brought letters and presents to him. 

"You can do it, Mira ! Dowoon will accept your feeling ! You are beautiful ! Many boys have confessed his feeling to you, it must be you are popular because you are beautiful !"

"Of course ! If Dowoon accept my feeling, I'll treat you after school"

'Ewwww, she is too confident. I believed he will reject you'. Because I'm curious and never watch a confession moment, I peek at them behind the wall

"Dowoon~ Dowoon~"

"Ng ? What's your problem ?"

"Mmm.... I like you, I love you. Please accept my feeling. I know you will accept me because I'm popular and beautiful" He gives her letter and present to him

'WHAT THE-- SHE IS SO CHEESY !' I want to laugh and vomit and the same time.

"You are bothering my free time. Excuse me" He rejects Mira and go back to class

"He is crazy ! How can he reject me ?" She crying, and her group cheer her up

'Meh, I was disappointed. He is so mean. Don't he know it needs struggle to confess ? Damn maybe he doesn't know what is HAPPY. The only thing he knows maybe only ANGER'

I went down to class and saw him in the class. It's a little bit weird seeing him in the class before the break time over. The break time was over, and it's time for us to start studying. He doesn't focus on the subject and sleep in the class. The teacher called him

"Yoon Dowoon, come here and finish this number"

Dowoon get up and walking to the chalkboard with his sleepy face. He thinking the answer. Well, it took a long time because seems like he hasn't wake up 100%. 3 minutes later, he finished the question. The answer was right. I'm impressed, the teacher impressed, and the whole class impressed. How can he finish this hard question ?

"Good job Yoon Dowoon, you can go back sleep" 

The school time is over. I have a plan to follow him anywhere he goes today. He haven't reached the exit door, a group of boys block him. Seems like they had a problems with Dowoon.

"Ehm.. So, you are Yoon Dowoon ? You know ? Mira rejected me because of you. She said Dowoon was more handsome than me. But, pfftt..... How she can fell in love with an ugly boy like you ?

"I don't know what are you talking about and I don't care about your bullshit, so get out of my way"

"Oops.. not so fast ! You had to take the responsibilities, boi"

Well, here we go again. A group of girls came. It was Mira and his gang

"Stop that ! Don't touch Dowoon !"

He saw Mira, and let Dowoon go. "Tsk, I'm not in mood to had a fight with you. go away !" He came to Mira. They looked like a pet and the owner. 

I followed him again. This time he went to the minimarket. He bought some stuffs. "Mmmm...... Milk ? Snacks ? and a cat food ? He likes to eat cat's food ? Geez, he is really weird."

The second place he visit was a pet shop. "He even likes to eat cat food from pet's plate !? Or maybe He is a cat but in human's body !?". He gets out and going to somewhere again. This time he walks faster. He was walking so fast. I had to run to follow him. I saw him entering the alley between the apartment. I peek at him and found he was feeding a kitten. 

"Owwww~~ You are so cute. Sorry I can't bring you home, I really really want to bring you home, but my brother will scold me. The only thing I can do is feeding you here. I hope tomorrow someone will adopt you". Suddenly Dowoon turned his body and found me saw him feeding a cat. "Oh, y/n. Why ? You know this cat too ? You always feed it too ? You gives it milk too ? You often feed them with wet food or dry food ?"

"Ah... y,yes ! I found this cat yesterday and i want to feed them now" I'm lying to him. He really cares about the cat.

"I found this cat when i want to throw my litter to that trash bin, but suddenly I heard a cat meowing from this alley and decided to saw it. It looks so pity. So skinny. I went to the minimarket again to bought this cat food to fed it. I really want to bring it home, but my brother will scold me"

"I'll adopt it. My mother said she wants a cat." I said that to him.

"Really ? You want to adopt it ? Finally... You found a new owner little kitty~~"

Pfft that 'Little kitty~~' 

He gives the cat to me. "Please take care this cat. I will help you to raise this cat."

"Okay"

"Thank you y/n" He smiles at me. I haven't seen that cute smile from a bad boy. I know he is not 100% bad


	6. [G] When He Was Sleeping (Kang Young Hyun x Reader)

My teacher gave me a group assignment, and I was paired with Young Hyun. I've never talked to him before and we are not close. We are only a classmate. Can i work with him ? 

Young Hyun come to me. "Uh.... Hello ? So, the teacher paired us. When will we start to do this assignment, and where ? Please not today, i have a business to do"

It was so awkward. "Oh, how about Saturday ?. For the place, do you want to rent a room in the café ? The café is near with the subway. You know that express café ? It's cheap. 10.20 AM ?"

"Okay, Saturday 10.20 AM at express café. Let's meet up at the subway."

2 days later. I've put my make up and wore a casual shirt and I'm ready to go. "Let's check. Money, book, handphone, key, okay all done." The clock shows 10.10 "Whoa he must be waiting for me now, i have to hurry"

I arrived at the subway and saw him waiting in the subway. He wore a casual shirt, jeans, a bag and a shoes that he always use it to school.

"YOUNG HYUN ! Sorry I'm late" I waved my hand and ran to him. We waved me back "Yo. I just arrived here. Let's go"

We went to the café together and entered the room that i rented yesterday. The room was small, but it's enough for me and Young Hyun. 

"You have to order some food. Do you want to order ? Today we have a special menu named "Love Bird snack". You will got 10% off and a free drink" the waiter offered me.

"wHA- we are only friend not a love bird...!" My face blushing and my ear redding. Seems like Young Hyun hold back his laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want to order ?"

"I want a green tea latte and you Young Hyun ?"

"Same"

"Okay 2 green tea latte. And for the food ?

"Oh i will order it later". The waiter go back to the kitchen. Because she said 'love bird', we become more awkward. I take out my books and my stationaries.

"So, let's finish this. Do you understand about this subject ? I don't really understand. The teacher always tell about his unimportant stories even though we won't hear it."

"Ah, I'm not really understand too, but if we work together, we can finish it. By the way don't call me 'Young Hyun'. It's too formal. We've been a classmate since 10th grade. just call me 'Brian'"

"Okay Brian, take out your books and let's finish this"

We do the assignment. The assignment was hard for us, but I believed I can finish it since Brian knows what I don't know and I know what He doesn't knows. 45 minutes later, his stomach growling

"Are you hungry ? Have you eaten ? Since I'm hungry too, I'll go order. What do you want ?"

"I want a toast with chocolate"

"Okay i'll be right back. Wait for me"

Wow, how long we've been in the room ? The café was so crowd. It's a weekends and so many people hang out with ther families, friends, and their bf/gf. The queue was long. I'm bored because I don't brought my phone. My turn came

"Good afternoon. What do you want to order ?"

"I want a toast with chocolate, a grilled banana, and 2 cans of cola. I've rent a room here and can you deliver it to my room ?"

"Yes, room number ?"

"2"

"Okay we'll deliver it in 10 minutes. Thank you and have a nice day"

I came back to the room. When I opened the door, he fell asleep. "Oh my god, am i left him too long ? He must be tired and sleepy"

I entering the room slowly. I don't want to wake him up. I sat in the seat. I can saw his sleeping face. His face when sleep was so cute. My heart pouring when i saw his face. His nose, his mouth opened a little bit. His cheeks looks so squishy, i want to pinch him

"Geez, he is a man but is he a sleeping beauty ? No is he a sleeping handsome ?" I saw a paper and grabbed the paper. I was so curious what was he doing when I left him. 

"A poem ? No it's more likely a songs ? He likes to write a songs ? Wow, he wrotes so many songs. He is lyrical genius. And he can draw anime characters too ? He is so talented."

He woke up. He grabbed the paper and put it in his bag. "What are you doing ? You are so long and I fall asleep while waiting for you"

"I didn't know that you can write a songs ! I've read some of them and it's so beautiful ! The lyrics was so touching. And your drawing is so good ! I like to draw anime characters too but not good like yours. Teach me sometimes"

"Hahaha, thank you. It's just a hobby. Don't tell anyone okay ? It's embarrassing. Only you knows this. Make it secret, okay ?"

"Oh, owkay..... While waiting for the food, do you want a candy ? The cashier said they will deliver the food in 10 minutes"

"Thank you"


	7. [T] Unreal (Kim Wonpil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is related to chapter 2

Since he pats my head a few days ago, I can't stop thinking about him. His smile, his soft voice, all about him like haunting me. I always daydreaming about him. Today I went to school vigorously. I can't wait to see Wonpil today. But the important thing was why the school remains quite? Isn't it school time? or I arrived it too early? I went to class and the class is so quite, nobody there. I went to my seat, take out my phone and listen to music, and play my favorite music.

_I'm serious_   
_My eyes say that I like you_   
_Why don't you feel it?_   
_My face is so obvious_

"This music is really perfect to my current situation". I woke up too early this morning and still sleepy, so I decided to sleep while waiting for other students to come, and I didn't notice Wonpil's presence. 

*WONPIL'S POV*

"GOOD MORNI-" I greeted everyone but apparently there's only y/n. She uses earphone, she must be didn't notice my presence. I went to my seat and sat. While waiting for another student, I walked toward her. I waved my hand, she didn't notice me. "She must be so sleepy. Why she come to school this early ? it's not like her"

I sat in a seat beside her. I observed his face. Her face when she sleep is beautiful. Her lips, her nose, her eyes. I really want to kiss that little mouth. I want to put my mouth in your mouth. Slowly I approached her. "May I do this ? is this allowed ? I never kiss anyone before ?" I slowly approached her lips, and unconsciously my lips touched her lips. She wakes up and surprised because I kissed her. 

"Wo....Wonpil !? What are you doing !?" She looks very shocked and covered her mouth with her palms. 

"I, I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to do that !". She wakes up and approached me. What will she doing ?? I really afraid she will hate me because I kissed her.

"No, it's okay. I'm happy that my first kiss was with you, with the people I love." She said that and her cheeks blushing

"Maybe you are half conscious" I kissed her again. I close my eyes, she close her eyes too. It's like the world is mine. I push her and said, "Hey wake up, don't sleep at class. We have to stop it before other students come. Go back to your seat. Wake up y/n, wake up. Wake......"

*READER POV*

"WAAAAKKKEEEEE UUUUPPPPPP LAZY GIRL !!! IT'S 5.54 AM !! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY SO WAKE UP NOW"

"HAH !?" My dream lost and I wake up because my mom yelling at me. "MOM IT'S THURSDAY AND TODAY I DON'T HAVE CLASS"

"Oh you don't ? Why you don't told me yesterday ? Okay go back sleep"

'MOM YOU RUINED MY DREAM'


	8. [M] My Boyfriend (Park Sungjin x Reader)

*READER POV*

I've been in a relationship with him since 2 months ago. At first, I don't really care about him. I've never fallen in love or people had a crush on me, so I don't know if He likes me. He always there for me in happy or sad situation. He makes me open my heart to him. The way he confesses his feeling too, i would never forget it.

I feel bored at home. Nobody home, my parents going out and my sister hang out with her friends. So i decided to visited Sungjin's house. "What should i do at home ? i need friends, or come visiting Sungjin's house ? Ok first i have to tell him". I called him

"Hello ?" He answered my call

"Hello Sungjin ? Where are you and what are you doing now ?"

"I'm at home, just playing my guitar. The weather is too cold so i choose to stay at home"

"Can i visit your house ? i feel bored at home, i want to talk with someone."

"Oh ? okay.... when will you come ?"

"Now. Maybe around 1h again. i have to shower first. Do you want me to bring something ?"

"Okay i'll be waiting. No you don't have to. There's a lot of snacks in my house, we can eat it together"

"See ya Sungjin"

"Okay babe"

After all done, i went to his house. The weather was really cold. Fortunately, his house is not so far from my house. It took only 5 minutes walking. "oh my god i didn't know the weather will be cold as an ice, i have to run to Sungjin's house." I ran to his house, and it can warm my body. After run for 3 minutes, i arrived at his house and called him.

"Sungjin I'm at your gate. Go out please it's really cold outside"

"COMING BABE !" He run and opened the gate and i entered his house. 

"God, it's really cold outside, don't you feel cold ?"

"No because i'm using heater. If you want to warm your body, let's go to the family room and watch tv"

I went to his room and it's so warm ! I opened my sweater immeadiately and sat on his soft couch. "Finally"

"Do you want some hot chocolate and marshmallow ? I'll get it for you"

"Okay" He is a really good boyfriend. 

"Here you go babe. Hot chocolate with marshmallow special for my baby by chef sungjin" He gave me the hot chocolate

"What the, you are so silly" I'm laughing because he said that and grabbed it. "Wow it's so delicious ! What brand did you use it ? I've never taste it before"

"My parent brought me when they went abroad."

"It must be expensive." His house was really quite. I haven't seen his family, is he alone at home ? "Btw, where's your family ? I haven't seen it since i came."

"They are going to somewhere. It's too cold outside and want to be alone at home. I need me time." 

So, there is only me and sungjin ? in his house ? just the two of us ? god. "Seems like i came in wrong time. Why don't you told me if you want to have me time ? or should i go home now ? 

"No, no ! I said 'me time' but that doesn't mean i don't need a friend too. Sometimes i feels lonely and need someone to talk with. Mmm, let's watch the tv. Remember a movie that we watch a few months ago ? They play it on tv now. I'll grab some snacks."

"Okay"

We watch the movie. Since i already knew the story, it feels boring. I'm yawning along the movie, and unconciously fell asleep and my head leaned on his shoulder. 

*SUNGJIN'S POV*

Well, since we've watched the movie, she must be bored. I felt her head touch my shoulder, gosh she fell asleep. I moved to another couch and let her lying in that couch. I watched the movie alone. The movie ended, and i don't know what to do now. I want to sleep too, but i can't. 

I grabbed my phone and scrolling my twitt. When i want grab my phone, i saw her sleeping face. I observed her face. Her nose, her eyes while sleeping, her eyebrows, her eyelashes, her lips, everything on her face.

My heart pouring, i'm doing deep inhale end exhale. I've never seen her sleeping, moreover she looks so beautiful when sleeping. I approached her face. 

"We....we never had a kiss before. So, maybe this is the time ? I'm afraid. How about when i kissed her my parents caught me !? Even though they already known my relationship, but we never do things this far."

I slowly kissed her lips, and trying to not wake her up. 

*READER'S POV* 

When i slept, i can feel a warm breath on my face, but i'm too sleepy to opened my eyes. I thought it was a ghost, but suddenly something touched my lips. It's Sungjin. He kissed me. When his lips touched my lips, i opened my eyes. I'm very shocked and woke up immediately

"Su, sungjin !? What are you doing !?" I covered my lips with my palms.

"I, i'm sorry ! I didn't mean ! I just trying to saw your face and unconciously approaching you, and suddenly i kissed you !."

I don't answered him. We become awkward. No one want to start a conversation. 

"Okay" Sungjin start the conversation. "We, we never do this before. We never go this far. I'm just curious how it feels like, and there's nobody home so i kissed you. I'm so sorry."

"I, it's okay. Kissing is common. Btw, that's my first kiss. I'm happy i'm doing my first kiss with you. Thank you" I answered him and my face blushing

He stood up and grabbed my shoulder, I pull my back and lean on the couch. Sungjin approaching me again.

"Then, since nobody home, how about we do it now ?" He opened his sweater

He kissed me again. He really skillful in kissing. He bite my lower lip, our tongue meet each other. I really enjoyed the kiss. Seems like he don't want me to answered and don't want to know the answer. He won't remove his lips from my lips. He lies me on his couch and now he is on my top.

"It's too cold. Let's warm up our body." He cup my cheeks, kissed me again, slowly move to my ear and bite it

"It's tickles !"

"I'm sorry"

He continued biting my earlobe and whispering something implicit in my ears and i got goosebumps. He opened my sweater, and now i only using my t-shirt

"Are you sure we gonna do it in this room ?"

"Uhm, we don't know if we never do it right ?" He opened his sweater too, and kissing me again

He kissed my neck, lick it, bite it, and left a red mark.

"Ohh... Su, sungjin. It's tickles" i fist his hair because it's really tickles me. He stopped it, fell silent for a moment,licked his lips and rolling his eyes. He looks like this is the first time he did it. He looks very shy

"E, excuse me" He cup my breast and kiss my chest. My heart beating so fast. I really want to do it but somehow i won't do it.

He opened my t-shirt and touch my back to unclasped my bra. The room was so warm because his touching. I felt my heart want to explode. I can't believe we did it.

When he wants to opened my bra, we heard someone opened the gate, and it's sungjin's parents ! He clasped my bra again, wore our sweater and pretend to watch the tv.

His parents entering his house. I greeted them

"Ah, Good afternoon"

"Hello y/n. Since when you've been here ? Are you hungry ?"

"No no thank you. i've eaten a snacks before saved it for sungjin"

"Okay"

We almost got caught. I don't know what would happen if they caught us do that thing. 

"Ah, maybe this is not the perfect timing. I'm sorry. We can do it someday haha"

"Hahaha okay..... I can't expect what if we got caught by your parents"

The time shows it's 16.18 PM. "Whoa it's been 4 hours. I had to go home. Thanks for today, Sungjin. Chat me later okay ?"

"Okay babe, i'll accompany you until the gate. Be careful babe"

"Bye Sungjin !"

"Bye"


	9. [G] Me, You, and Him (Kim Hanbin, Yoon Dowoon x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.I Ikon made appearance here. I was inspired by their "love triangle drama" between hanbin-dahyun-dowoon. So i'm using OC this time and this chapter is HANBIN'S POV.
> 
> Ofc it's only fans' imagination. It's unreal

Danna, the girl i like in my classroom. She is so beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, her cute voice, her personality, and everything about her. She is very kind and humble to everyone. But I'm too afraid to approached her. I know she is kind and humble to everyone, is she will doing the same thing to me ?

It's break time. I saw she wrote something. 'It's a good timing to start a conversation with her' But I never talk to her before. I was nervous. I encourage myself to talked to her. "Hi Danna. What are you doing ?"

"Hey Han ! I'm drawing. I like drawing. What do you think about my drawing ? Do you like drawing too ?" He answered me with a face that she showed to everyone. I'm happy she did the same things to me.

"Errr not really. My drawing are bad, i just can draw 2 mountains and a sun between it, with highroad on the middle. Hehe. Why are you not follow your friends ? It's not like you."

"Oh.. I will follow them later. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who ?" I heard a boy called her name in front of class and saw it. I don't know him. We are in different class.

"Danna ! Come here" 

"Oh, it's him. I've to go now. See ya Han" Danna walked toward him. They looked so close. I'm jealous. I want to close like them, but how ? I'm trying my best.

His name is Yoon Dowoon. A student from 10-3, meanwhile me and Danna in 10-5. Well, i admit that he looks cute. I'm trying not to felt roasted. They going somewhere from the class. I really want to follow them but i can't. 

"Ehm, ehm. Looks who jealous here" Someone wrapped his arm on my neck, and it was June.

"Hey you surprised me, and i'm not jealous. Geez go away."

"Chill, dude. Do you want to join me and Bobby to canteen ? I'm hungry. You got to answer it now"

"Okay. Let's go now"

 

How did they knew i like her ? Well, one day i went to the hall for the ceremony. Me, June, and Bobby walked together to the hall. Danna stood up in my left side. They two busy talking to each other, meanwhile i'm busy starring Danna.

_"Hey, hey look at him. Seems like our friends in love with a girl" said Bobby_

_"Of course you silly, if he likes man it means he is homo"_

_When the ceremony over, they came to me._

_"Ehm, ehm" Bobby started the conversation_

_"What ? You guys so mean. The ceremony was boring and you guys don't talked to me. Are you two were dating ? Gosh"_

_"Me ? With him ? Sorry i don't want to dating him" said June_

_"Do you think i love you ? Ew. Hey, btw, we saw you starring at Danna along the ceremony. Do you like her ?"_

_"Hah ? N, no. It's because she stand up in my left side"_

_"Just tell us. We never tell our secret to someone else right ? Believe us" Bobby teased me_

_"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. So, I love her since 1 month ago. I like everything about her, but I don't know what should i do"_

_"Don't worry, me and June will help you. Believe us"_

_"Really ? You two looks suspicious"_

_"We promised"_

 

We arrived at canteen.

"What do you want ? Hey Han, go searched some seat, i'll bring your food"

"Okay" I split with them and searching for a seat. I hope i don't meet Danna here. I found an empty seat, but it's near Danna and Dowoon. I really don't want to sit there, but the only empty seat was there. I had to prepare my heart. 

I sit there, but Danna not noticed me. Seems like they are having a deep conversation. I really want to heard what are they talking.

I'm too focused on them and didn't notice June and Bobby came and brough me a bread and an apple juice. "Han. Han ? HAN !! Here's your snacks !"

"Damn, you surprised me ! I'm sorry. This is the only empty seat here."

"Meh at least we got a seat. Hey, look. It's Danna and, Dowoon ?" Said Bobby.

"Oh ? You know him ?"

"No, i just know his name. Are you jealous ? Look at them. They are so close. Maybe they are dating ? You lost bro" Bobby teased me.

"Really !?" I'm shocked hearing Bobby said that.

"I don't know. Why are you so surprised ? Are you afraid ? Then go confess your feeling after school. You had to hurry or Dowoon will dating her after this"

"It's not easy"

"Well think about that later and let's eat our foods. The break time almost over, so we have to fast."

Danna and Dowoon back to class, so i can ate my foods. "*sigh* What if they were dating ? I had no chance again"

"Dude, ask her first ! You are so weak. Oh, i remember there will be an event in our school. Confess your feeling to her. We'll help you"

"But how ?"

"We'll talk it later in the class. Now hurry up, the break time will over in 10 minutes"

We back to class, and set the plan.

"Guys, attention please ! The teacher told me that they can teach us, so they give us assignment and the deadline is when this subject over"

"Cool ! We can arrange it !" Said Bobby

"Hey, do our assignment first and then set the plan" June said to Bobby

"We can copy it. This is for his good, this is for our friend"

We arranged the plan. Well, it's not too complicated, but the first thing is i don't have courage to do it. It's the first time i want to confess my feeling. 

We finished arranged the plan. "How ? You like it ?"

"Okay.... Let's try it tomorrow"

"Good. Now, we have to borrow our friends' assignment. Wait here okay"

'you are so lazy'

One the next day, me, Bobby, and June came earlier. We came to class and talked about the plan again.

"Understand ? Now try said 'I love you Danna" Bobby train me again

"Uh...... I, i love you ? Danna....."

"Not like that. Try again"

"Uh... I love you Danna"

"Once again !"

"I LOVE YOU DAN-" she came. We surprised, and she surprised too.

"AAAHHH ! Wow you came earlier. Usually you came late. Are you really excited with this event ? Btw good morning" Danna greeted us.

"Yeah.... It's like that. Yes we are so excited with the event. Btw, why are you come early too ?" I answered her.

"I'm helping Dowoon to prepare this event. He is the busiest for this event so i have to help him. Oh, i have to go now. Bye, see ya later"

"Wow boi, seems like they are dating. Okay, said it with brave today. Pretend that you don't know they are dating. Cheer up baby cherr up baby" Bobby cheer me up

"Stop it ! It's disgusting" June replied.

We went to the hall to watch the opening ceremony. Dowoon gave speech to open the event. I searched Danna, and i could saw her peeking at the backstage. I really afraid. What if they were dating ? I have to prepare the things that could happened. Let's do this

The opening ceremony has over and the event started. We go out from the hall and back to class. 

"Now, what should we do ? I really bored at school, but bored at home too. My life is boring" Bobby started the conversation.

"Yes, your face also looks boring" said June

"Shut up at least i'm a love expert. Ah, let's walk around the school. It's 10.25 AM, 2 hours again. Let's go"

We walked around the school. I looked the environment to search Danna and found her. She really clingy to Dowoon. I can't see them. I tried to look somewhere. 

My stomach growling. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go to canteen"

"Okay"

We arrived at the canteen, bought some snacks and sat.

"It's almost 13.00 PM, chat her now Han" 

"Wait" I chat her

"Danna ?"

"Hi Han ! Why ?"

"Uhm...no. Bobby said he needs your help at the greenhouse. We'll wait for you"

"Okay i'll be there at 10 minutes again. See you there" I don't replied her chat.

"How ?" Bobby asked

"She said she will be there in 10 minutes. Hurry up ! We have to come before Danna come"

We go to the greenhouse. There were no people there. Bobby and June hide in the greenhouse. Danna came

"Han !" She waved her hand. Oh my god i can't do this. I saw Bobby and June and they whispering 'good luck !!!'

"So, where's Bobby ? You said he needs my help"

"Oh, he can't and he ask me to replaced him. But first,uhm... Danna... There's something i want to tell you. But first i have a question for you.

"What ?"

"Are you dating with Dowoon ? You two looks so clingy." I encourage myself to ask her.

"No. We're not dating."

"Hah ?? Not ? Who is Dowoon for you ?" I feel relieved

"He is my cousin. We are one family. So, what do you want to tell to me ? Hurry up i have to help Dowoon again"

"Errrr................... I, i love you Danna. I don't have a reason to love you, because there's no reason needed to love someone right ? Do-" i haven't finished my sentence, but suddenly she got call.

"Hello, Dowoon ? ? I'm at the greenhouse. Oh, yes I'll go there now" She hung up the phone. "Sorry Han, i have to go now. Let's continued this on chat after school. I have to help Dowoon. Bye" Danna left me, Bobby and June out from the greenhouse.

"Ouh... So..... Errr..... She said 'let's continue it later' right ? She haven't answered it, so you don't know if she reject you, right ? Chat her later. To entertain you, let's escape to the fast food restaurant. I'll treat you" 

I don't answer him. I don't want to do anything. I really want to be alone. I want to go back home. But, because he said 'I'LL TREAT YOU', maybe i can do it later.


	10. [M] Almost (Park Jaehyung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jae's POV

I'm a president of music club in my faculty. I had a crush on a girl who was in the same club like me. We were only different 1 year, i'm older than her. She has good voice, could play piano, and could play guitar a little bit. 

An event will be held at my faculty, and music club took part on it, so we had to held a meeting very often. This was tiring, but at least i could met her almost everyday. I had a music studio and we often did practiced there.

D-4 we did a practice again at my music studio. I'm waiting for them at 10 AM. She was the first person to came. 

"Excuse me. Hello senior" She greeted me.

"Y/n you come so fast" i was surprised. I couldn't believe she was the first person to came.

"Oh, the weather is bad. The forecaster said today is raining. Then i decided to come earlier or i will trapped at home because of the rain. How about we chat them now ?" 

I hope today there would be heavy rain, so there was only me and she here. I chat the group

"Hey guys, when will you come ?"

"I'm sorry senior, seems like i can't come to the studio now. It's heavy rain at my house and i can't get out from my home. My mom also told me to not attend now. I'm sorry"

"Me too, can we have an off day for a day ? I'm tired too practiced almost every day."

"Can we break just 1 day ? Pleaseeeee our handsome senior Jae"

"Okay, okay. Let's cancel the practice today. We still have 4 days to go until the D-day. Take a rest, guys."

Now there's only me and her. We were not so close. We just talked if we need each other. It's very awkward. I started to searching for some topic to start the conversation. I grabbed my guitar and singing some random songs.

"Wow senior Jae is so cool when playing the guitar and singing. I can play it little bit, but there's so many chord to remember."

"Oh really ? Then you know what key is this ?"

"Uh.... C ?"

"Right ! Now try play some song using my guitar."

"E, eh... But i can't"

"I'll teach you"


	11. [T] Shy (Yoon Dowoon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year

Since i adopted the cat a few months ago, me and Dowoon become close. He rarely went to the rooftop again and spent his break time in class with me. There were dating rumor spreaded in class about me and Dowoon.

We take care the cat together. He almost came to my house everyday. He really loves the cat. He named the cat Hosun. But sometimes we also work our assignment together. I'm happy because i can do my assignment with the smartest student in the class.

Today is sunday, so that means Dowoon not came to my house. I felt so empty. Since my parents going work from morning until evening, i always spent my afternoon alone. I felt so lonely. But Dowoon came to my house every day, i felt so happy.

"Ah... What should i do today ? Seems like Hosun not in mood to play with me. Or i do my home work ? Or....what ?" I felt so bored. I don't know what should i do.

"It's been a long time since i watched the tv last time. There are so many bullshit on the tv and sometimes the tv shows also boring. K." I watched the tv. Searching for a good shows and found an interesting film.

The time showed 14.28. The movie was boring and i fell asleep unconciously. 3 hours later, i woke up because my phone rings. It was Dowoon called me. 

"Uh..... 3 missed calls ? And...... 5 unread messages ? What is he doing ?" I read the messages from Dowoon. He asked me likes he interviewed me as a witness

"Hey"

"Have you feed Hosun this morning ?"

"Is there any food for her till the night ?"

"Have you stock her food ?

"Are you sleep ?"

I replied,

"Sorry, i fell asleep and just woke up. Yes i have fed her this morning and i will feed her again later. Don't worry there's still a food for her"

"Okay. Have you finished the homework ?". He usually not asking me like this, is he think i am stupid and can't do a homework by myself ??

"Ofc i have, i'm not that stupid."

"Oh okay"

I didn't reply his message. "Well, i'll feed her later. i want to shower first". After all done, i feed her. but i really shock because her food was completely gone. "Damn, i forgot to stock her food. Okay i'll go to pet shop now"

The sky was dark and it was so quiet. I was little affraid going to the pet shop because i was alone. "Wow it's so scary i must fasten my pace". I arrived at the pets shop, get the food, pay it, and back home. When i passed the minimarket, i think i want some snack. "Hmm... K bought some snacks and back home". I got some snacks and saw Dowoon at the cashier. He bought his favorite milk. 

"Dowoon ?" I poke him

"Oh, what are you doing ? who accompany you ?"

"I'm alone. i bought a cat food. i forgot to stock it." After i payed the snacks, we sat on the table in front of the minimarket for a while, and talked some unnecessary things

"Oh, it's time to go home now. Bye Dowoon, see you tomorrow"

"Wait, I'll accompany you. It's so dangerous for a girl to go out alone" He said that with his ears and face become red. He looks so cute.

"O...okay" My cheeks blushing

We don't talk anything. We just silent until i arrived at my house

"Arrive~~ bye Dowoon thank you for accompany me"

"No, it's okay. Don't forget to feed her okay ? and do your home work. the deadline is tomorrow"

"I know i know. Now go back home"

"I won't go until you get in"

"Okay, bye" i turned back my body. But suddenly Dowoon held my hands, pulls me. His right hand held my hand and his left hand cup my cheeks. He kissed me. I really shocked.

"BYE !!" He ran immediately with face and ears redding"

Oh my god, i never thought he could do that thing. his face when he shy, when he kissed me, it was so cute


End file.
